


together in paradise

by BalrogSlayer



Series: billy/ben mermaid au [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogSlayer/pseuds/BalrogSlayer
Summary: a brief look into the rest of billy and ben's lives





	together in paradise

Ben whined, his head tossing back against the moss, fingers curling into Billy's shorn hair.

"Billy...please-!"

Billy chuckled against the soft opening of scales under his lips. The divot at the front of Ben's tail parted under the encouragement of his mouth. He nibbled against the soft flesh under the scales, revelling in Ben's gasps and high keens of pleasure. His tongue dipped into the soft opening, fingers pushing at the scales below the opening, encouraging Ben's sex to push up out of the slickened slit. 

Billy pulled himself up, resting his weight onto Ben with a satisfied flash to his eyes. Pinned between Billy's warm body and the soft moss, Ben surrendered to the pleasure of Billy's huge calloused hand wrapping around them both. 

Ben fisted one hand in Billy's beard, the other at the back of his head, sliding their mouths together. Billy groaned into his open mouth. He panted, wrist working faster.

"Billy, Billy my love..." Ben surged against Billy, finishing warm between them.

Billy's fist came down hard in the moss by Ben's head, his moans loud as he followed suit.

They panted, lips brushing. Billy let himself fall to the side, tucking his head in the cradle of Ben's shoulder. Ben's tail twisted to wrap around Billy's legs, binding them close.

"Not going anywhere, promise."

Ben closed his eyes and smiled. 

The sun glinted as the water lapped gently against the grass of the sheltered grotto. Billy's hut behind them and Ben's fish traps set aside, the lovers drifted to sleep, together.


End file.
